


Wrong Number

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Series: Class Sodium [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn't (completely) stupid, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kagami isn't stupid, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Romantic Rivalry, Minor salt, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi - Freeform, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, he has his reasons okay?, wrong number texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: In which Kagami is forced to review her own bias against Marinette when the girl ends up (accidentally) venting to her about how much life currently sucks.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Class Sodium [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Mmkay, I know the timing will be a bit wonky with this, but this is set sometime before "Ikari Gozen". Kagami and Marinette are still kinda frosty to one another, and Adrien just wants his friends to be friends. The premise may sound similar to "Ladybug", but this is another unrelated incident.  
> This is actually a part 1 to a two-parter (Adrien's half will be coming pretty quickly after this goes up).
> 
> I desperately want Kagami and Marinette to forget their 'rivalry' for Adrien's heart and just be Good Friends, but unfortunately the show will probably continue to ramp up the quarrels between the girls fighting for the title of "Adrien's Girlfriend". Barf.
> 
> I don't usually mind a little romantic tension, but it's genuinely ridiculous (utterly ridiculous, in fact) to me that so many girls keep fighting over him like he's a hamburger in a hungry crowd. First Chloe and Marinette, then Lila, then Kagami? At least Kagami has manners, but not even she is immune to the Agreste Fever, and it's disappointing. In this one, I'm mostly sticking to her canon feelings, but I wanted to diverge a bit and have her and Marinette start to cultivate a friendship earlier than Ikari Gozen, because they deserve it. (and not just because Marinette's having an emotional breakdown, why would you think that?)

Kagami had been raised in a strict house, meant to show the utmost respect to everyone who earned it from her. Heck, even when certain others were less than respectful, she was raised to be at the very least polite, lest she blow a potential deal or good ally. She could respect that.

She knew who her allies were. Adrien was one of them.

She knew who her enemies were. Chloe, the screechy blonde one, Sabrina, her incompetent underling, and Marinette, her rival in love.

Or... was she an enemy? She hardly knew anymore.

The girl was genuine, truly genuine. Anyone with half a mind could see it, even if one wasn't skilled in separating genuine people from liars. Kagami could see that this girl was honest in just about everything, and with how bad she was at lying to others... it was hard to see her as anything but truely genuine.

That made their rivalry all the more confusing as of late. If she truly did love Adrien as much as she claimed to, then why did Kagami feel as if the battle was becoming easier and easier? Why did she seem to be resigning? She knew the stakes, she knew that Kagami could easily snatch her beloved away. Why did she not seem to care anymore?

Over the past few weeks, the noirette had undergone a startling change. She was more withdrawn from others, more isolated, with fewer friends surrounding her. She was quiet, but polite to Kagami, despite their history, and regarded Adrien less and less. It almost felt as if she were... avoiding him, for some reason. But why?

She'd gotten her answer late one night, when an unknown number suddenly started showing up on her lock screen, trying to call her.

Immediately, her brow furrowed. It could be a potential important call, but at the same time, it could be some rando trying to reach someone else. It had happened before that someone had drunkenly dialed her in the middle of the night, trying to reach someone else.

But still, she sighed and answered it. Before she could even get a word in, a frustrated girl's voice greeted her from the other end of the line.

"Okay so, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night, Chat, but I really, really, _really_ need to vent right now." Marinette's voice was shaky and irritated, and it surprised the girl so much that she kept quiet. "I'm at the end of my rope, and I just feel so helpless-- I almost got akumatized today, so that's not good."

She took a pause to sniffle before continuing, "And Lila threatened me again today, saying that she's going to do whatever it takes to isolate me. I don't even-- nobody believes me anyways, yet she still tries to turn everyone against me. She made up some story about me again today when Alya asked her why she took so long to come back from the bathroom -- she just said that I tried to tell her to transfer out because she didn't belong here!"

Kagami blinked, still listening.

"And I just-- I'm so tired, Chat, some days I just want to move away for good so that I don't have to deal with this anymore. What's the point when I hardly have any friends left that want to talk to me?" A sigh. "Can you just... I dunno, I don't want to take you away from anything important, like patrolling, but... if you could come over? Or if we could just... talk? Like this?"

The silence became deafening on her side of the line.

"I apologize, but I don't know who this 'Chat' is." She finally replied.

It took a few moments, but she faintly heard Marinette mutter a cuss under her breath before returning to the phone.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were-- I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll delete this number and never call you again."

Something didn't feel right. Marinette's voice was too desolate.

"You mentioned 'Chat'... did you mean, perhaps, Chat Noir?" Kagami asked.

Marinette muffled a sniffle. "Once again, I'm so sorry for calling. Yes, he gave me this number if I ever needed to talk about personal stuff." She kind of chuckled. "I guess he gave me the wrong one?"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm more... confused. There are only a few people who have access to this number." She explained. "I know _I_ certainly didn't give it to a hero of Paris, which only leaves Adrien Agreste."

It took a minute.

"... Kagami?" The noirette sounded surprised.

"Hello, Marinette." Kagami replied politely. As much as she distrusted the girl, at least she could show her respect.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." The girl mumbled. "Um... good night."

There was a click, and she'd hung up.

So it was her. Kagami heaved a sigh and reclined against the wall, staring at her phone. If she didn't care so deeply for him, she swore someday she might kill him.

What was he thinking, sending her number to Marinette so that she could be some sort of 'support pillar' for the girl in his stead? And from 'Chat Noir', no less? Didn't he understand that this girl wasn't to be trusted? Her feelings were too flimsy, too wishy-washy to make for a solid companion.

But from her voice... she sounded truly distressed. She didn't know much of what was going on in Marinette's school life, but from what she'd heard from Adrien (which, granted, wasn't that much), there was some new girl who had been causing some problems here and there.

This sounded like more than just 'a' problem. This sounded like a _bad_ problem. Something she wasn't equipped to handle.

Adrien always spoke so highly of the girl, she'd swear that he was secretly in love with her. She was apparently such a great friend, and yet... from what she'd said, it sounded like she was alone. Adrien wasn't helping her. Why?

She frowned. It certainly didn't sound like the boy she knew. The Adrien she knew was kind and bright, helping if you need it and defending you when you were down. A self-sacrificing sweetheart who would rather see himself get hurt than have you land with even a scratch. But she supposed that even he had his faults, and he was certainly prone to downplaying problems with the attitude of "Well, they're bound to go away eventually". Naive and innocent, but still problematic.

She honestly didn't know what to do. Should she go on with her night like nothing happened? Should she call Adrien?

It certainly wasn't her business with the girl. She didn't even go to her school, for heaven's sake. But somehow, she felt some of her animosity shifting. Something didn't feel right about the girl's emotional state right now, and although _Kagami_ couldn't help...

She decided she needed to confront Adrien about this. This was his mess, and he would fix it. So she called him.

"What's up?" He greeted, too cheerfully for eight-something PM.

"You gave my number away," she flatly replied, "to Marinette."

There was silence on the other end of the line. She could practically see him wince.

"My number is for trusted confidants only," she continued.

"I'm sorry?" He squeaked. "I figured you two needed to talk more, and what better way than being a venting buddy?"

"Not even regarding how famed hero Chat Noir gave her my number in the first place, you know that I don't give my personal number out to just anyone." She could hear her own voice getting sharper, and so she took a breath to calm herself. "Regardless of how I feel about that, you need to go see her."

"What? Why?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

"I feel concerned about her own safety," she simply replied. "She sounded very distressed when she called. You need to go see her."

"But it's--" he paused, probably looking at a clock, "--about eight-twelve. This late at night?"

"Would you go see your best friend if he was in danger of hurting himself and/or being akumatized?"

He didn't answer, but she knew what he would have said. He let out a quiet sigh and reluctantly said, "... Okay. I'll go."

"Thank you, Adrien." She smiled softly.

He mumbled something akin to a 'goodbye' before hanging up.

She looked at the screen for a moment more before going to her contacts and saving Marinette's number. She then shut off her phone, set it on her bed, and went back to reading, feeling just a little more at peace with her choice.

She knew him well. He would certainly rectify the situation. If he trusted her, then Kagami had to trust her too.


End file.
